Chocolate Scented
by YamiJessi
Summary: Tristan is distracted, Joey is amused. And apparently chocolate soap should carry 'do not eat' warning labels.


Concept: Tristan and Joey, friendship. Short and mostly just strange amusement. And pretty much spawned from a lingering thought after a conversation with Leah.

Rating: PG13 for references to adult movies, and basic oddness. O.o

Standard disclaimer: No, I don't own it, it didn't happen...it's kinda pointless to sue me because I own very little besides some rats.

* * *

"What smells like chocolate?"

The question sounded perplexed, thought there was a hint of amusement tossed in as well, as Tristan stretched out along the length of the couch trapped between being lazy and satisfying curious nature.

From his position sitting in front of the sofa with his back resting against it, the space he had been banned to after a brief struggle over just which of the teens would claim retreat amid pale tan cushion, Joey seemed to ignore the question in favor of concentration as he mashed like a madman at the controller balanced between nimble fingers.

On the television screen before them the jumping of animated pixels signaled some elaborate move combination that the blonde looked proud of himself over.

Tristan, however, was more intent on hounding out the source of the odd and sudden whiff of scent in the air near his face. A few moments later he abandoned the game controller in his own hands altogether as his eyebrows lifted in slight incline and questioned in a mildly hesitant voice. "...is that you?"

"...soap," it was half spoken to match the shrug that flowed over the blonde's shoulders in response.

The answer seemed as perplexing as the question and at first Tristan did not quite catch the drift of it. "Excuse me?"

In his defense, it was an odd answer to an odd question.

"Soap...some junk left over from when m'sister was there last time. Only thing left in the house to take a'shower with." Joey muttered as he shifted back against the fabric at his back, cursing under his breath as the television screened flashed 'Game Over' in less than subtle text.

"It smells like something out of a bad porno movie."

Game forgotten for the second, he turned just enough to stare at the other teen, trading out confusion with a glance of the same. "...watch a lot a'those? And how does a movie _smell_ anyway?"

"You know what I mean. Like...you expect the girl in it to smell like that," Tristan was suddenly not too eager to explain the fact since it sounded too incriminating but Joey refused to let the idea drop. "I smell like a i girl /i ?"

"Well, you do smell like chocolate."

"So I smell like a girl in'a bad porno movie..." Something about the situation was comical, Joey chuckled, and it was probably the fact that his friend was becoming less and less comfortable with it as they continued. Though the prospects of being compared to the female gender was not doing leaps and bounds for his self esteem at the time either, but worth it to watch Tristan shift more uncomfortable as the banter drew onward.

"Uh...yeah," Tristan's voice was a mutter as he reached over to pluck the other controller off the ground where it had fallen and flipped the game back on, praying for electronic distraction to steal away the strange conversation.

Joey thought it over for a moment and the offered the most logical response, "You're an ass."

And he received the most logical retort for his efforts, carried by a momentarily gruff voice that carried a friendly warning, "At least I don't smell like a porno."

Silence dragged on while the Joey snickered and his friend toyed with the video game, playing the distraction himself since it had done little to save him from the conversation moment prior.

The game that Joey decided he wanted back.

He waited until Tristan was far enough into the pixilated storyline to be distracted before suddenly speaking as he settled back against the couch again. "...doesn't taste like chocolate."

Tristan stopped dead and looked at the back of the blonde's head, the statement had the desired surprised effect, "You tried to eat it?"

"I tasted it, I was curious."

"You're messed up man...really."

In the span of time it took Tristan to recover Joey had already reached up and stolen the control pad back, engrossed in the flashing pictures and chirping sounds of the machine while his friend still clung to the expression of mild disbelief.

Joey one tossed out a half-sided grinned and shot the taller teen an entertained smirk to add a bit of insult to injury.

"I'm not the one talking 'bout smelling porno movies."


End file.
